familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James 1635 1st Voyage
English immigrant ship The James. Sailed for New England on 05 April 1635 from Southampton per Custom House Records One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. List of Known Passengers By roll number: Oath given June 12, 1635: # Clement, Augustine painter, sometime of Readinge # Whealer, Thomas, Clement servant # Browne, Thomas weaver, of Malford, possibly Milford, in Hampshire # Woodman, Hercules, mercer, of Malford, possibly Milford, in Hampshire # Evered, John (alias Webb) of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Evered, Stephen (alias Webb) of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Butler, Gyles, of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Coussens, George of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Colman, Thomas of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Goddard, Thomas, of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Pithouse, John, of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Morse, Anthony, shoemaker, of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Morse, William, shoemaker, of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Hide, John, tailer, late of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Parker John, carpenter, late of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Walker, Richard, shoemaker, late of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Anglis, Maurice, fuller, of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Davyes, Thomas, sawyer, late of Marlborough, Wiltshire # Carpenter, Thomas, carpenter, of Amsbury, Wiltshire # Paddey, William, skinner, late of London # Hawes, Edmund, cutler, of London # Batter, Edmund, maulter, returning to New England # Smale, John, Batter servant, returning to New England # Shaftlin, Michael, tailer, returning to New England # Verren, Josuah, repr., returning to New England # Antram, Thomas, weaver, returning to New England # Browne, Thomas, Antram servant, returning to New England # Smythe, George, tailer, returning to New England # Varren, Phillip, roopr., returning to New England # Greene, John, surgeon, returning to New England # Courtis, Zacheus, laborer, of Downton, possibly one in Wiltshire # Rose, Henry, laborer, of Platford or Plaitfordcit or Pladford, Wiltshire # Batt, Nicholas, linen weaver, of the Devyes # Scoates, Thomas, laborer, of Sarum, Salisbury, Wiltshire # Pike, John, laborer, of Langford # Musselwhite, John, laborer, of Langford # Salter, Sampson, fisherman, of Caversham # Kinge, Henry, laborer, of Brenesley # Andrews, William, carpenter, of Hampsworth # Knight, John, tailer, of Romsey # Knight, Richard, tailer, of Romsey # Smithe, Thomas, weaver, of Romsey # Holte, Nicholas, tanner, of Romsey # Field/ffield, Robert, laborer, of Yealing # Thetcher, Anthony, tailer, of Sarum, Salisbury, Wiltshire # Higdon, Peter, Thetcher servant # Browne, James, youth, about 17 years, of Hampton # Seager, Lawrence, youth, about 17 years, of Hampton # Levage, Henry, tailer, of Sarum, Salisbury, Wiltshire # Parsons, William, tailer, of Sarum, Salisbury, Wiltshire # Emery, John, carpenter, of Romsey # Emery, Anthony, carpenter, of Romsey # Kemp, William, servant James sources: Coldham pages 133-134 * http://www.winthropsociety.org/ships/james1.htm * http://english-america.com/spls/635ne014.html#James * http://olivetreegenealogy.com/ships/james1634.shtml * http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~rothlisberger/rothlisberger/996.htm If you choose to use this information or copy this page, please have the courtesy to include an acknowledgment that the work, research and compilation was done by Anne Stevens of packrat-pro.com Research Notes This table details the roll of passengers of the James, which sailed from London in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay, although some of the persons listed below may not have debarked. The rolls represent persons who were ready to embark at the date of record, which often preceded the actual sailing by several weeks. Some may have decided not to sail. Some servants may have run away. And there usually was some loss of life among the passengers from disease and malnutrition during the passage. # This information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. # Passengers of the Planter - Winthrop Society # PackRat Pro Ship lists - James 1635. References Summary He was a passenger on the English ship [[James 1635 1st Voyage | The James (1st Voyage)]], which sailed from Southampton in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Category: Passenger ships of the United Kingdom Category: Migrant ships Category: Exploration ships of England Category: English colonization of the Americas